Always There
by Chameleon007
Summary: ONESHOT. With night meres of her tortured days in captivity, Cammie can only find comfort in one person, Zach.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girl series or characters. I own none of the brands that you may recognize throughout the story.**

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888

All I saw was black. Even after opening my eyes I saw only darkness. I tried to move my arms and legs, only to find them cuffed to the metal chair I was currently occupying. The cool metal stung my bare skin, and a blindfold was tied tightly around my head, concealing my eyes

Feeling a sharp sense of fear, and not knowing what else to do, I opened my mouth and screamed. I screamed using every ounce of strength I still had, although the effort soon drained my body. The echo of my scream bounced off the walls, amplifying the original noise.

The sound of feet walking became evident, and the room's door was soon thrown open. Someone had walked into the room where I was trapped, and it didn't take a spy's instincts to know that I was in trouble.

"Cammie! It's so great to see you, dear," the person purred, "I wish we could've seen each other sooner, but you're a hard person to find."

The person's voice was noticeably feminine, and sounded like smooth butter; charming and sweet. Her voice was familiar, but I couldn't exactly place the person it belonged to.

Delicate hands removed my blindfold, and I let out a sigh of relief, thinking that I'd get a good overview of my surroundings.

A bright light soon met my eyes, and I screeched in pain, cursing my previous relief in the blindfold's removal. I had forgotten how accustomed my eyes had become to the darkness.

Grimacing, I scanned my holding cell, dreading what I was to find.

The room was small, no bigger than a restaurant's bathroom, and the air carried a smell of mold and blood. The stone walls appeared to be wet, most likely because of the leaky roof. _At least that explains part of the room's stench_, I thought. I saw that the floor was stained, with what suspiciously looked like dried blood, but the dim light wouldn't allow me to observe further. Soon my eyes found themselves locked onto the person standing in front of me.

I noticed that the person was curvy underneath a pair of loose jeans and a t-shirt, confirming my suspicions of the person being indeed a female. The woman's heart shaped face looked smooth and milky white, sharply contrasting the fiery red hair that cascaded down her back. Her full lips were formed in a smirk, causing my hatred towards this mystery woman to only intensify.

My eyes finally reached hers, and I gasped. Her eyes were an emerald green, and recognition buzzed through me.

"Mrs. Goode," I whispered my heart racing.

"Cammie," she said snidely, "I'm so glad you recognized me! Now we're able to proceed without me having to re-introduce myself." Mrs. Goode chuckled, as if she made a funny joke.

Turning around, she took an object out of the briefcase that was hidden behind her. The object seemed long, and glinted under the dull light.

My eyes widened as I recognized what she was holding; a knife. I started to involuntarily shake, and desperately tried to remove my arms and legs from their metal bounds.

Mrs. Goode started to walk towards where I was sitting. A sinister smile graced her beautiful face, suddenly making her look ugly. "Don't be scared, my dear," she said, eyes flashing, "Nothing will happen to you, as long as you tell me what I want to know."

Confused, I looked up at her, "What could I possibly know that is so valuable?"

"Ah, so you've chosen to withhold the information," Mrs. Goode said, shaking her head, "I really wanted to avoid this." Yet the glint in her eyes had me believing otherwise.

I started to wildly thrash in my chair and screamed on the top of my lungs, hoping for someone to come help me. I saw a glint of silver come down at me before I welcomed the familiar blackness.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888

I woke up suddenly in a tangle of sweaty sheets and pillows. I quickly sat up in my bed, glancing at the clock. It was only 3:45 in the morning, and I all I wanted to do was fall back asleep, but I knew I couldn't. Another nightmare would only welcome me as I slept, and wake me up an hour later.

Sighing, I looked around the room that I shared with three other girls, who all happened to be my best friends.

On the bed beside me slept Macey, who somehow managed to look perfect even when sleeping. Even though she portrayed herself to be a spoiled heiress when outside of the Gallagher Academy, Macey never really had the perfect life as other's have always thought. In that way she was a lot like me.

Looking past the sleeping form of Macey, I chuckled at the current state of Bex. Half of her body was hanging off of her bed, while the other half remained sprawled across the rest of the bed. I could hear her snoring from where I sat, tried to understand how the other two girls slept directly next to her and still are able to sleep.

Finally, I see Liz tucked under her covers in a little ball. Her petite figure was easily concealed in her current position, although her blonde hair was splattered all over the place.

With a pang in my chest, I suddenly wished I could go to my friends and that I could tell them about the night meres. I didn't know if I would be able to bring myself to tell them everything that I've been through, which would only indirectly hurt them. But keeping what I've gone through inside my head was eating me alive, burning away my remaining sanity.

There was only one person who could understand what I've gone through; Zach.

Slipping on a sweatshirt, I quietly pushed open our room's door. I began to walk through the halls, but I suddenly had the urge to sprint; so sprint I did.

The cool air pushed at my face as I came outside, the air biting at my bare legs. Coming across a large tree, I stood by and waited. I knew he'd come. He now makes sure to always be close by, to watch me and to make sure I would never run again.

A warm pair of arms turned me around, pulling me into a muscular body. I immediately knew who it was, and allowed a smile to drift cross my face.

"Gallagher Girl, you shouldn't be out here, it isn't safe" Zach said worriedly, holding me tight while scanning the area.

I let out a bark of laughter, my emotions rising, and said angrily, "When will it ever really be safe for us? We're spies. There is no safe."

Zach grabbed me by the shoulders and lowered his head to look me in the eyes, "Cammie, I understand that we're never truly safe, but you happen to be in more danger than other person here. The Circle want something from you, and they won't stop until they get it."

After seeing the concerned look in Zach's eyes, all anger dispersed from within me. It was time that I was honest with him; I knew he could sense that something was more off than usual.

"Every night I relive everything that has happened," I whispered, "and every night I lay down in my bed alone and scared, before and after my eyes close."

Zach's breathing hitched as he listened to what I said. I closed my eyes, trying to wash out all the pain and fatigue that swept through me.

"Gallagher Girl," he said concerned, "You should've told me sooner, I want to be there for you, you should know that."

I opened my eyes once more, only to see Zach's green eyes an inch away from my own and blazing with intensity. His breath came out as white puffs in the cold air, while his body radiated with heat. I snuggled closer.

"Everyone's so worried about me all the time; it's easier for me, and for them, to just think that I've forgotten about the torture. I'm sick of everyone tip-toeing around me like I'm some fragile glass." I shivered. "I'm sick of being the burden."

Zach's eyes flashed, "You're not a burden to anyone, Cam."

I sighed, "That's what you say now, but how do you know that this won't continue on for years after today? Then I'll be that person that no one wants or needs anymore." My eyes began to fill up with tears, thinking of my unhopeful future.

Kissing the top of my head, Zach said fiercely, "I can promise you that that will never happen. I'll always be there for you Gallagher Girl, and don't you ever think differently."

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888

**Hey everyone, thank for reading my Zammie ONESHOT! I hope everyone enjoyed it, and please R&R!**

**Until next time(:**

**-dani**


End file.
